


Joker Finally Gets the Suffering He Deserves and McFucking Cries About It

by Neronian_Neko



Series: Chancetale OneShots [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chancetale, McDonald's, okay, uh, wait why is there a McDonald's tag i'm-, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neronian_Neko/pseuds/Neronian_Neko
Summary: Joker cries without being written out of character because that is totally a thing that can happen and I fucking wrote it.
Series: Chancetale OneShots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709323
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Joker Finally Gets the Suffering He Deserves and McFucking Cries About It

It was a glorious day in the dictatorship of Chancetale. The birds that were once brimming with songs and life had mysteriously disappeared, more scarlet flowers were blooming, and a few more people had been murdered. It was a productive day for the latest Head of the Royal Guard. Perhaps he would sit on the throne today. As a treat.

Joker sauntered through the golden halls and stopped suddenly before the King and Queen. He admired his many floral children sitting daintily upon the earth covered marble floors. The King and Queen must have finally behaved themselves.

The King and Queen were having quite the peculiar dinner. It consisted of what must have been hot sliced potatoes, breaded bits of hen, and a mysterious fluid inside a large cup, that if read sideways, spelled "McDonald's". Joker did not immediately question this. He wanted to sit his regal behind upon that oddly comfortable throne of the King's. Fit for a man such as himself, of course; a large, golden frame with multiple plump deep magenta cushions fastened into the large holes created to fit such a monarch.

The Queen stared at Joker in disgust, as if telling him to leave the monarchy's glorious presence with eyes alone, while the King went on consuming his meal, paying no mind to the skeleton standing before him. Joker cleared his throat, getting the King's attention, before he gently removed his headpiece as to not damage his delicate skull and spun it upon his finger. The King and Queen could not look away.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" The only three words Joker had to whisper, before the King and Queen's eyes went from black to a duller grey, as if they were decomposing, and everything went black.

Joker was now sitting comfortably on the throne. How soft the cushioning was, how good it felt to stretch his spine sitting upon it. It was a good distraction from the fact that the castle had multiple guards and powerful figures now lying on the ground, including the King and Queen. He sighed, and looked over to the stand that held the King's dinner. Joker sat up, looked around to see if anyone else could be watching, and picked up a piece of hen from the King's plate. He couldn't find any utensils in the area, so he had to compromise with a nearby greasy napkin.

Joker took a single bit of this object for consumption.....and it was splendid. He could not compare the taste of this poultry to any other meal he has had. It was too outstanding. The juices from the chicken slid through whatever digestive system he had, and Joker felt at peace, all due to the single bite of a McDonald's Chicken McNugget.

He would have this all to himself. Nobody else would ever be able to first handedly witness the beauty of this precious meal. Joker thought thoughts such as this as he continued consuming the golden goose of poultry that was even more beautiful to him than his flowers, at least for the moments that he was actively experiencing the euphoria of eating a McDonald's Chicken McNugget. As he set his now greasier napkin down, he took a moment to contemplate. Perhaps there was something better than him, this nugget. Perhaps there was something other than the control of everything and pseudo-immortality worth fighting for, this nugget. Perhaps he could turn a new leaf, perhaps he could make amends to everyone he's wronged, and share the goodness of this delicacy to the entire Underground, this nugget. Maybe somebody drugged the nuggets, this nugget.

At that moment of contemplation, Joker heard the sounds of chewing and smacking not a foot away from him. Something tiny was reaching onto the table and stealing Joker's babies. Joker was about to impale this insolent turd with a bone, before it suddenly got teleported out of the castle, along with his precious meal, with the faint echo of "Dear Frisk!" looming through the hall. Joker couldn't help but shed a few tears for the tragic loss of what he considered true happiness. And whenever he visits that hall, he will always remember the words he uttered when he witnessed the disappearance of what could have created a better life for every monster...

"My chimkin nungets..."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the best thing I've ever made


End file.
